Photography
:For the Dead Rising 2 PC file, see Mod:Camera. Photography is a game mechanic present in the Dead Rising ''series. The main incentive is to capture unique photographs to score Prestige Points (generally referred to as '''PP Points'.) Photo Ops refer to special survivors actions that can be photographed for large amounts of Prestige Points. Most psychopaths have photo ops during their encounters, whereas only a number of survivors do. Once a photo op is successfully photographed, it will not appear for the rest of the playthrough. Some photo ops require certain conditions to occur. Photo Ops return in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record starring Frank West. It made its introduction in Dead Rising, to go along with protagonist Frank West; a photographer. After taking thirty pictures, Frank must replace the batteries of his camera in one of the camera stores around the mall. Photography was absent in the sequel; Dead Rising 2 and its prologue; Case Zero as the protagonist; Chuck Greene is a former motocross champion. Unlike Frank, Chuck has no interest in the media, and has a much more personal motive to fight, such as keeping his infected daughter alive. Along with Frank, photography returned in Case West, the epilogue to Dead Rising 2. This time however, Chuck himself can take evidential photographs (albeit with a significantly less advanced camera than Frank's) as plot involves the exposure of criminal pharmaceutical company; Phenotrans. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank takes pictures with a digital camera and is able to perform a move on a zombie, where he extends his arm with camera in one hand, and his other arm around the zombie's shoulder and takes a typical "cheesy, tourist" photo. Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop it is impossible to use the camera.Dead Risnig Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 1, Youtube, At 13:44 Dead Rising Introduction The opening cutscene of Dead Rising shows Frank and Ed DeLuca in a helicopter on their way to Willamette. Frank explains that he received a tip-off that something big was going down in Willamette, and orders Ed to fly them over the main street so he can take some pictures of what he believes to be a mass riot. This segment acts as a tutorial for the player to learn how to take pictures and gain some experience. There are four major opportunities to be photographed, each of which can rack up some major PP Points. NOTE - Pressing the "START" button will skip the helicopter ride and bring you straight to the rooftop. Lone Motorist The first major event comes when Frank and Ed spot a lone motorist desperately fending off a group of zombies from atop his vehicle. He swings his baseball bat wildly before noticing the helicopter and waving for assistance. However, he is soon outmatched when the zombies drag him down and devour him. This photo opportunity can score the player up to 400 PP Points. Using the camera zoom function, and making sure to capture the zombies in the shot can help increase the score. School Bus The second event depicts a swarm of zombies gathered around a school bus at an intersection. Presumably trying to get to the person(s) inside, they are repeatedly pounding on the windows and rocking the bus. There is not much action taking place, but the scene itself offers between 100-300 PP Points if photographed. Again, the more zombies in the shot, the better. Gas Station Explosion Thirdly, as Ed and Frank fly by, the Tornado Gas Station suddenly explodes, sending numerous burning zombies hurtling across the street. This presents a golden opportunity to score some PP Points in the high hundreds. Timing the shot for the explosion is key here, as unexpecting players may miss this chance. Woman in Trouble Finally, right after the gas station explosion, just as Ed begins to take the helicopter up, Frank demands he get closer to a certain building as he can see activity on the rooftop. It turns out there is a crowd of zombies closing in on a woman. The woman is armed with a handgun, but soon runs out of ammo. She then throws her gun at a zombie and flails her arm at the helicopter to signal for help. Unfortunately, three zombies grab her and she loses her balance and falls, her body (and the zombies) splatters as it hits the pavement below. This event can score the player up to 700 PP Points. Timing is also useful here, and the player should aim to shoot just as the woman falls, and again mid-fall. Battery Replacement Frank can get new camera batteries once the previous ones die through taking too many pictures in three locations. *Cam's Camera in Paradise Plaza, convenient as it's right outside the warehouse. *Pearly White's Photo in North Plaza *Philo's Photos in Wonderland Plaza Psychopath photo opportunity list End of game photography bonus Excellent photography locations Zombie pictures * To take close up pictures of zombies, behind the counter of Crislip's Home Saloon is an excellent location. * Since Zombies cannot get into the Al Fresca Plaza fountain, this is also an excellent location to take zombie close ups. * Leisure Park is an excellent place to take full profile photos of zombies. Small item pictures * Josh's Jewels in Paradise Plaza is an excellent place to take close up pictures of small items. Destroy the 4 chairs and place the items on the low table. Watch Frank's shadow though. * During the daytime, in Wonderland Plaza inside the railing next to the south side bunny balloon, with green carpet. * Avoid the rooftop vent platform, as the natural light is unpredictable. During the brightest part of the day the stark reflection ruins small item pictures. Josh's Jewels is a better location. Large item pictures * Women's Lib in (E204). Has good lighting. With green walls and a brown floor. The display windows base is pure white for smaller items. * Colombian Roastmasters (Al Fresca Plaza). Has a brown and pink background. * Kid's Choice Clothing Has a yellow wall and purple floor. Where the Stuffed Bear is located. Bonuses In Dead Rising, taking pictures at a certain time or of a certain body part will score you PP bonuses, giving you more points. The bonuses include: *'Erotica' - Taking pictures of interesting parts of female characters' or even female zombies' bodies will score you this bonus. *'Horror' - Taking pictures of zombies or events with graphic gore will score you this bonus. *'Outtake' - Taking pictures of zombies with gag items on their heads or something funny will score you this bonus. *'Brutality' - Taking pictures of blood & violence will score you this bonus. *'Drama' - Taking pictures of dramatic events will score you this bonus. *'Photo Ops' - Taking pictures of certain survivors' actions when the Photo Op symbol appears can score up to 10,000 PP at a time. *'PP Stickers' - Taking pictures of notable landmarks in the mall can score up to 1,000 PP at a time. In Case West, only PP stickers return. Case West Photo Opportunities :See Professional Photography for the Prestige Point stickers Off the Record Off the Record Prestige Point Stickers :For Off the Record stickers see Off the Record Prestige Points Stickers Off the Record Photo Ops There are more photo ops that have yet to be posted. *Co-op Chuck Greene - Celebrating (multiple photo ops). *More not listed. Erotica photos The following survivors offer erotica PP bonuses for Frank taking their picture:Found in items.txt under cNPCPhotoPPInfo name_erotica ... Max_pp = "500" There is up to 200 Erotica PP points for taking a picture of one of the televisions.items.txt: cUtilityItem plasma_tv_128in_05 ... cGainPPInfoItem TVeroticaPP ... PPAmount = "200" Other photos The following items offer PP bonuses for Frank taking their picture:Found in items.txt Max_pp = "###" Trivia *Taking a photo of Natalie Meyer's, as well as Susan Walsh's, crotch garners horror points. *Frank's camera has the Capcom logo on it in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars and in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Frank can use his camera to "level up" in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *If Frank takes an erotica shot with enough PP points, Franks nose will bleed all the way down to his chin. Off the Record Trivia ;Psychopaths * When fighting Randy, wait until he runs out of breath then take a photo of him to get an outtake bonus (up to 1,000 PP). * Randy also has a regular photo op that is difficult to see, as it only occurs when Danni is dead. The player can see it more easily in Sandbox Mode, as there Randy spawns without Danni. Randy will start walking around the chapel, eventually coming to the entrance, where he will do some weird pose which is the player’s cue to take a photo. * When fighting the magician duo, let Reed (the psychopath with the rocket launcher) knock Frank down. He will do an overdramatic bow; take a picture as he is doing that to get a drama bonus (up to 1,000 PP). * Slappy has two of PP bonuses. One of him laying on the ground after a jump kick. The other is him jumping down to the first floor. Both give an outtake bonus and up to 1,000 PP. * When fighting Sgt. Boykin, leave the fight area and come back. The player might see him shooting or stomping the zombie corpses around the place; take a photo of him doing this to get a brutality bonus. * Like Randy, Boykin also has a photo op that is difficult to see; he will occasionally walk up to one of the soldier corpses and talk to them – this is the player’s photo cue. ;Survivors * Taking a picture of the 4 nerds from Brains Over Brawn huddled around their game gives outtake bonuses for each of them. Also, taking a picture of Curtis (the nerd in the schoolgirl outfit) always gives an outtake bonus instead of drama. * Taking a picture of Lillian (the daughter from Family Feud) gives a much bigger drama bonus than other survivors (more than 1,000 PP). Although this only works if Frank photographs her before she joins Frank. ;Items * After paying Randolph (Art Appreciation mission) $3,000 Frank can photograph his painting for a (very measly) horror bonus. * Taking a picture of the molemen from the Uranus Zone mini game also gives a measly outtake bonus. Gallery Gallery (Dead Rising) Photoop.png Dead rising walkthrough (7) cut from the same cloth 3.png|Kent performing a Jump Kick Dead rising phography horror natalie.png Dead rising japanese tourist and greg 4 perfect photo.png|Shinji & Yuu bowing in thanks Dead rising long haired punk (3).png|Paul with his crotch burning Dead rising erotica photo even when zombie dead.png Dead rising erotic photo.png|A surprising erotic photo of a dead female zombie worth 386 prestige points Frank beta.jpg 6298802839_5dc379d60e_b.jpg|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Chuck_camera.jpg| Gallery (Off the Record) Dead rising off the record cora on photography page.jpg Snowflake_PhotoOp.jpg Co-opChuck_PhotoOp.jpg dead rising Buddy Shot.jpg File:Dead rising outtake photo.png Outtake.jpg|Outtake File:DEAD RISING Buddy Shot outtake youtube dead rising site.png File:Dead rising Erotica Photography.jpg|Kristin dead rising Fetching Females picture.jpg|Fetching Females Deidre Erotica.png|Long Legs of the Law Brutallity.jpg|Brutality shot. Horror.jpg|Horror shot. Sgt. Boykin PP Bonus 2.png|Special Photo Op See also In relation to taking pictures and gaining large amounts of prestige points, see: * Prestige point stickers * Introduction (helicopter ride) Where Frank first learns about taking photographs. This page has hints on taking photographs. * Cut From the Same Cloth Annoying Kent Swanson teaches Frank how to take a picture. * Photo Challenge Take erotic photos. References Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record